A computer database enables large amounts of electronic information to be organized in a logical manner. Such logical organization enables the computer database to quickly and efficiently return such information, or at a least a portion thereof, in response to a query received from a requesting system. The requesting system may then use the information returned from the database to facilitate a process executed by the system.
Event and ancillary services providers may implement computer systems that utilize attributes of a scheduled event to offer a more tailored experience to the event participant. In this way, the providers are able to take actions of increased relevance and value to the event participant based on such attributes. For example, in the case of a reserved flight to a given destination, a conventional provider system may recommend a hotel that is near the given destination, rather than a distant hotel, to the reserved passenger. When an event or service provider takes actions of increased relevance and value to potential event participants, such participants are more likely to make a reservation with the provider or otherwise take advantage of the services offered.
Unfortunately, typical event and service provider systems often select such tailored actions based merely on explicit attribute information of the scheduled event, such as those manually entered by the event participant. These systems do not implement a computer database to facilitate inferring attributes from the scheduled event, such as the scheduled event's classification, much less take into consideration such inferred attributes when selecting a tailored action. As a result, while the conventional systems may provide a potentially relevant recommendation based upon a destination that is explicitly listed in a scheduled event, those systems cannot select an action or provide a recommendation based upon an inferred classification of the scheduled event, such as the scheduled event's purpose or type. By not including a mechanism or database that facilitates inferring a classification for a scheduled event, the conventional systems lack insight as to the potential actions that may be increasingly relevant and valuable to a particular event participant.
Hence, improved systems, methods, and computer program products are needed for implementing a classification database that facilitates classifying scheduled events.